Rage Beat
by H E I- Pwnage
Summary: This story is in the process of being re-written, because I personally think this version is crappy. So, it'll be a while for updates.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga. Unfortunate... I know. Nor do I own the song. Song: "69 Tea" By: Seether  
**_

Rage Beat

Skipping through the mall arm in arm, Lisa, Lewis, and I traveled to an exit to get to my car. The, all of a sudden, Liza tripped in front of a group of impossibly beautiful people. Of course everyone thought they were human, but I, being a witch, knew they were nothing other than vampires.

My eyes were glued to the gorgeous blonde male who was tall and lean. His eyes were locked on mine as I stopped 'dead' in my tracks. No real pun intended. Liza regained herself and grabbed my arm and I smiled at him and walked with then to my car.

When we got to my white Mustang, I looked at Lewis and sent him the thought him a thought through the power of telepathy.

'Did you see those vampires with that human? They were dragged there by the adorable short black haired girl.' I said thought to him.

'Yup! I was having fun confusing the muscular, bulky one!' he thought for me to hear.

I quietly laughed as I got into my car and blast the stereo while singing fairly loudly. When I pulled out of the parking garage I sighed. Still raining. I hate Houston.

_Lonely in this white room,_

_There were pads everywhere_

_Chafing straightjacket,_

_I won't die in there._

_Save me smiling Jesus, _

_Get off that cross_

_Hate me screaming masses,_

_I don't care if I'm lost._

_Don't tell me that you're all better,_

_I don't care if you are._

_Don't' tell me that you're trendsetters_

_I don't care if you are._

_Lowly with my head bowed,_

_There were rats everywhere_

_Feed me bread and water_

_I won't die in there._

_Save me smiling Jesus,_

_Get off that cross_

_Hate me screaming masses,_

_I don't care if I'm lost_

_Don't tell me that you're all better,_

_I don't care if you are._

_Don't tell me that you're trendsetters,_

_I don't care if you are._

_Say you will take these pills_

_Say you will faking ill._

_Don't tell me that you're all better,_

_I don't care if you are._

_Don't tell me that you're bed wetters_

_I don't care if you are._

_Say you will (say you will) take my pills (take my pill)_

_Say you will (say you will) faking ill._


	2. A Day In The School Life

_**Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own it. It being Twilight**_

Rage Beat

At Lunch

-Crackle, crackle, pop-

"Uhm…. Destiny, what just happened?" I asked one of my best school friends.

"Uhm…. Nothing?" She stated questioningly.

"Did you just make that catch on fire? Are you a _fire starter_?" I whispered the last part so no one else would hear.

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened with a gasp escaping quietly. She was so surprised she forgot to breath. "How did you know?" She asked when she finally began to breathe again.

'I'm magical like you, and I can read your mind to put it simply.' I sent the thought that way people wouldn't be able to hear at all.

She was about to say something, but the bell rang, cutting her off. I told her we could talk about it later, but I had to go. I walked to class swiftly, knowing that someone had put out the small fire. I got to my health class and saw someone talking to my teacher, Coach Johnson, and was sent to sit in my seat. I didn't look to see who it was, though I probably should have.

"Uhm… Coach, you just sent that person to my seat." I said calmly, trying not to embarrass myself by saying it loudly.

"Well, just find another seat." Coach Johnson replied nonchalantly.

_Well, I see where I rank. _ I thought and another new kid started laughing quietly to himself. I looked over at him and recognized him from the day before. _Oh, really, leech; you have the giggles or something?_ I though playfully. He just smirked, though he was completely confused.

"Fine, Coach, I'll just go sit by Liza." I said, and all of a sudden, his mind changed. It was too late; I was already sitting between her and the boy who stole my seat with the mind-reader in front of me. I smiled at Liza who was smirking because she knew we would drive Coach insane by talking constantly. I turned recognizing the boy who stole my seat; him being the beautiful guy from the mall, that is.

"Hi, my name is Hei, what's yours?" I asked him, holding out my hand to shake his.

He hesitated and looked at the one in front of me. I saw the other boy nod slightly. "I'm Jasper, nice to meet you." He finally said taking my hand and shaking it.

I smiled brightly and turned forward and introduced myself to the mind-reading vampire.

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you." He said and smiled politely.

"So, where are you guys from?" I asked.

"Well, most recently we came from Forks, Washington." Edward answered; still confused as to how I knew he and Jasper were vampires.

"Oh? Well, if you're gonna live 'round here in Texas, you've got to talk like a Texan. So it's not pronounced 'Washington', it's pronounced 'Warshington', y'all hear?" I said jokingly in a fake Texan accent.

Jasper laughed. I looked at him and he was reminded of his past. By that, I was taught his story, contrary to his knowledge. Edward stared at me in shock and Jasper looked at him with a concerned look.

'_What are you?_' He thought.

'_I'm a witch. Hence how I knew what you are and what Liza over there is._' I informed him.

He looked over to Liza then back at me and grinned whist wrinkling his nose. 'She stinks, worse than the normal ones!'

I laughed, but it was soon interrupted by a hand slamming down on my desk. There was a gust of wind that blew in my face to Jasper's direction. I could've sworn I saw him flinch and I know he hid his face.

"And what exactly is so funny, Ms. Atkins?" Coach Johnson said rudely.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? And why exactly _do _you want to know, Mr. Nosey?" I asked raising my eyebrows and pursing my lips to the side.

"So, you want to go see Mr. Tunnel?" He threatened.

"No, I just want to know why you just intruded on a _**private**_ conversation is all." I said and went back to my new friends and Liza, ignoring Coach. "Are you okay, Jasper?" I said reaching my hand out.

'_Don't touch him! He's still weak to human blood._' Edward warned in his mind and my hand went back.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Edward when Jasper didn't answer. All I got was a nod. Jasper was quiet the rest of class as Liza and I talked for a while.


	3. Skipping Can Lead to Fun

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

Rage Beat

I assumed the final bell had rung then everyone started walking out of the school. I had left the building and gone to my car because I didn't want to go to art. I didn't leave because I was driving Destiny and my other friend Scott home. I didn't see them for a while so I just turned on the stereo and listened to Mindless Self Indulgence.

There was a knock on my window and I unlocked the doors thinking it was Destiny and Scott. I've become very good at blocking out the sound of minds. I looked when I didn't hear a door opening. To my surprise, it was Jasper. I rolled down the window and smiled widely.

"Hey! How are you?" I asked while turning down the stereo.

"I'm fine, and you?" He asked in response.

"I'm great. May I ask why you knocked on my window?"

"Well, one, I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier and second… um…. Well, Edward and my sister, Rosalie, left without me and I was wondering if I could get a ride…?" He smiled in slight embarrassment.

I laughed. "You mean they left you behind on purpose so you'd ride with me?" I had so read his mind. No, seriously, I did.

He looked at me with one eyebrow shot up and one pulled down. "How…?" was all he managed to get out.

"Aww…." I said in fake sadness, "Edward didn't tell you I'm a mind-reading witch?"

"Don't talk about yourself so horribly. You don't deserve it."

That hurt. I told him I'm a witch and not only does he think I'm kidding; he also just told me that my kind is horrible. "I was being serious actually. I'm really a witch." His expression changed drastically.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He said. All of a sudden I was no longer sad but happy.

"Get in, you freaking little empath!" I said playfully. He got in and I remained waiting. "I'm waiting for Destiny and Scott. If you don't mind I'm going to drop them off first." I answered the question that had formed in his mind. All he did was nod.

The passenger and back seat doors were opened and Destiny got in and Scott stood there with a sad look on his face. "Man! That whole fight was for nothing now!" I laughed. With that he got in the backseat with Destiny.

"Okay, you two, no making out back there!" I said while turning up the music. I started singing with Scott to the song _Stupid Mother Fucker_. "Should I talk slower like you're a retard!? Should I talk slower like you're retarded!?" Jasper and Destiny laughed at the lyrics that Scott and I were singing.

I got to Destiny's house and she got out and ran up the path to her house trying not to get wet from the rain. Scott was next! I got to his house within ten minutes due to traffic. Stupid Houston, why do so many idiots live here?! When we got there he gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran out.

"Oh! Is he your boyfriend?" Jasper asked over the music.

"Oh, Jesus, no! Just all of my best friends and I kiss each other on the cheek. I guess it has something to do with the fact I was born in France…. I'm actually shocked Destiny didn't." I said the first part playfully disgusted.

"Oh." He laughed.

"Hmmm… so where do you live?" I asked him.

"Um…." He started then seemed to remember suddenly and gave me directions.

"Okay." I said when he finished the directions. "Why did you guys move here?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"We weren't aging and people would be wondering why we didn't appear to age." He stated manifestly.

"Why did you guys move so far out?" I accidentally wondered aloud.

"So we can hunt easier." He said wondering why I wanted to know.

"Just curious, what is your family like?"

He explained about his family until we got to his house. He told me their names, personalities, and abilities if they had one. When we got to his house, we exchanged farewells and I drove off to my home quickly to cook for my family.


	4. Confessions of A Sin

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

Rage Beat

**Note: Edward didn't freely give information away. Hei pried through his mind.**

The next day, Wednesday, came finally, after what seemed like forever. After I cooked dinner for my family, I did my homework (wow, a whole two pages) and then I called Destiny to talk to her about the 'incident' at school.

"Hey, what's up homie??" I yelled into the phone and I heard a shriek on the other end of the line.

"Nothing…. What about you… faggot?!" she said breathless from shock and fear.

"I just wanted to talk to you, my little fire-starter!" I said in a voice like I was talking to a baby. Ew… kids.

"Aww…." She replied.

"Ahh… so what happened earlier?" I asked her.

"Uhhh…. I got really mad…."

"Uhhh…. I figured…. So are you a witch or just a fire-starter?"

"I'm a witch, thank you! How dare you call me something as pointless as a fire-starter?"

"Ooh! Me too! So, what 'powers' dost thou have!?" I asked in Old English. I was obviously over-excited.

"Uhhm…. Balls of Energy, as I call them, teleportation, the ability to crush things I can't see, and this little voice that tells me to do bad things. It's not really a 'power', but still."

"So, like an anti-conscience?" I asked.

"Uhm…. Yeah! I guess. You said you're a witch too! What are your 'powers'?"

"Well, I can freeze time with my mind, I can blow things up with my mind, I have telepathy, including being able to send thoughts to others, telekinesis, and I get premonitions. In other words, I do A LOT with my mind." You could hear a grin in my voice, I'm sure.

"Oooh! Those are super kewl! I'm jealous."

"You know, Lewis and my siblings are like us too." I explained to her.

"Really what can they do!? I can't believe that the famous Branden Atkins is magical like me!" She squealed. Why did I ever tell her I was related to the motocross boy?

"Would you stop obsessing over my brother? I know he's a famous motocross dude, but still!" I said in disgust. (A/n: Branden is not real to my knowledge. I made him up.)

"I'm sorry…. Well, are you going to tell me about them or not!?" She asked/yelled impatiently.

I sighed knowing this will take a long time. "Lewis has what is called astral projection, he can control people and make them think or do what he wants to do… which gets ANNOYING! Also, he's an empath. My twin sister, Alex, can channel spirits, give you the illusion of being beaten to death… the people beating you and everything, and she can change the weather. My older sister, Becca, has a 'siren' like ability for evil rather than married men, and she can change emotions… not feel them, change them, and she has über speed. And that's all." I joked at the last part.

"Just tell me the one I care about!" She shouted impatiently.

"Oh! I love you too!" I said in fake cheer. "Branden has what I like to call über strength, he can he can heal, randomly go places just by thinking of them, and freeze things with his brainnnnnnnnn!! By that I mean, ice, freeze, not stop, freeze, like me."

"He's like Superman!" She screamed.

"I hate you…." I lied.

"What?" I could hear the shock in her voice over the phone.

I just laughed and said "I'm kidding, I love you, moron. And Batman's better than that idiot Superman will ever be!" and hung up the phone. I messed around on the computer until about 9:30 P.M. I was tired, what can I say? Oh… wait. I said something. Well, that's what I can say!

The next morning I woke up at my normal time for school: 6:30 A.M. Also known as: too early. I didn't notice I was awake, though, until I was in the shower. When I discovered I was awake, I freaked out and almost fell in the shower. "My bad…!" I yelled after screaming. True story, I promise you.

I walked to school with my sisters because it wasn't raining outside, but it was still dark and dreary with the clouds threatening to drop on us at any moment. We joked around and at one point I pushed them both into the street and ran off in the direction of the school. I was with Destiny, Scott, and Liza when my sisters walked in and, with teamwork, picked me up. I was screaming when I saw Jasper and Edward walk into the school with a group of people I've yet to meet and looked directly at me. I quickly stopped screaming and smiled a smile of embarrassment.

"Hi guys!" I said waving, still in my sisters' arms, off the ground.

"Uhm… hey?" Jasper said looking confused. Finally my sisters put me down after which Edward and Jasper's eyes just flashed back and fourth between Alex and me.

"Yup, there are two of me that you might have to put up with!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out. "This is the other me: Alex and the nuisance of the family: Rebecca; Becca for short." I introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Edward. These are my brothers Jasper and Emmett; these are my sisters Rosalie and Alice. And this is my love, Bella." Edward introduced them with so much manner it was hard to believe. '_They're so perfect' _I heard someone think. I looked at the owner of the thoughts and laughed. _Stupid Britin, why don't you just go to hell already? There's no such thing as perfection. _I thought, wishing I could say I to her face, but that would blow my cover. Damn it.

'_Aren't we optimistic?' _Edward thought for me to hear. I just gave him a 'ha-ha, that's not funny' look.

"So, who do you guys have first period?" I asked them. They told me who they had and Emmett, Alice, and Bella had the same teacher. Ironically, after I told them I'd walk with them to class, the bell rang. "Shall we go?" I asked. They nodded and we started going. Before we entered the hallway, I saw Britin glaring at me. With my telekinesis I moved her chair when she went to sit and her bag with personal item so it spilled on the floor. Yeah, I know, so fifth grade. I never said I was mature.

I heard a loud scolding coming from above. I just smirked knowing I pissed off my 'bosses', if you will. We walked into class talking about random things. I looked over and saw yet another new student. '_Too many new students, and why is only one of them human!?' _I whined in my head. Hmm. I think Liza would like having another 'puppy' around.

"What did you guys do, bring every mythical creature down here with you? Geez!" I said quietly enough so that only the vampires and werewolf could hear me.

Incase you haven't noticed, witches have some sort of a 'sixth sense', if you will, that tells what being you're around is, if you've been in contact with them once before. I've been in contact with vampires and werewolves, so I can recognize them. It sucks though when you find out your best friend is a warlock or demon, and you have to kill them. That happened to Alex, which sucked—damned _'twin'_ telepathy. Anyways, back to the story.

"No, just us. I guess he followed us because of Bella." Alice explained.

"Gotcha…." I just muttered. I showed them the teacher and told Mr. Davis they were new. He pointed for me to go to my seat and assigned seats for them all the way across the room. I just stared blankly while Jeffery taught. That's what I call Mr. Davis to get on his nerves. It's his first year teaching, so he doesn't care too much; not that I'd care otherwise.

"Ms. Atkins? Would you answer the question?" I heard suddenly. I was about to yell Wales (because the class is history) but then I remembered it was American History.

"Oh, come on, Jeffery. I call you by your first name; why not call me by mine?" I said in humor.

"Because, that would give you a reason to call me by my first name. Now, answer the question." He said. By this time I plundered through his brain and told him the answer he was looking for. "Why do you always get the questions right?" He asked.

"I get them right because I'm intelligent."

"No, you know useless crap, like your eggplant fact."

"What, that 1/3 of the world's eggplant supply comes from the tiny state of New Jersey?

"Yes… that one…." He sighed and went back to teaching and I went back to ignoring him.

The bell rang right after I gathered my things. I rushed to my next class because Destiny and Liza were in that class. That wasn't a good combination; poor teachers with this combination. We were mean to the teachers and talked the whole time. To top it off we fought back with the teachers in a 'debate' when they told us, or anyone for that matter, that they were wrong though they were right. Of course, we always won, with Liza and I being logical and intelligent. Destiny's damn smart too, but she doesn't look at things the way Liza and I do.

Like always we had a debate and the rest of the day went on like normal. My sisters and I walked home because we walked to school due to the fact only clouds hovered over Houston rather than falling. Though they threatened rain, it never came until that night.


	5. The Drive

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, obviously.**_

Rage Beat

Not only did it storm that night, but it was freezing. Normally, it wouldn't matter, but my band had a gig that was big. The crowd was full of people rocking out enjoying the music that came from our hearts. It was all good while I was inside receiving compliments on my voice and lyrics, but when I had to go outside to wait for my brother, who was driving MY car because he wrecked his again and he bought it for me, at the time we agreed on. Branden was always really bad at keeping track of time, so I was slightly used to it, but usually when it was storming…. Don't get me wrong, I'm his favourite sister, why I'm not sure, I think he's insane. Anyways, he loves me, but he's always late.

I was sitting on the curb, drenched, singing songs from WICKED and Avenue Q. I was in the middle of "For Good" when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked aloud.

"Alice had a vision of your show and I wanted to hear your songs. They're really good. You like WICKED?"

"Yeah, but 'Phantom of the Opera' is SO much better. It's my favourite. I'm just not in the right… position, if you will, to sing that high or strongly, though I can."

"Amazing," he laughed at me and I just fake-glared, "want a ride?"

"My brother should be here with my car, anytime now!" I exclaimed as if my brother could hear me.

"It's okay, just call him and tell him you've got a ride." He explained, simply.

"Mkay." I said. I took out my cell phone, which surprisingly survived my drenched clothing, and dialed Branden's number. "Hey, Branden," I yelled "Hey, I have a ride home with a rabid, bloodthirsty vampire. Bye! I love you!" I hung up too swiftly for him to reply.

Edward just laughed slightly. "That was some-what rude, don't you think?"

"Oh? Like you don't know what I did to Britin earlier?"

He laughed again. "That was mainly immature, but you already know that. Come on, let's go." He said helping me up.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, with a kind smile. "I just noticed, your car is going to be extremely wet after this…." He agreed and said I walk to slow. "Fine…." I said. "Oh, my Jesus, Look at that!" He didn't fall for it…. "Oh yeah… you can hear my brain function…. You know what!?- - Don't answer that- - I'm gonna put a protective seal over my brain! HA!"

"You can do that?" He asked.

"I can do anything." By this time we were in his car. "I'm really sorry I'm getting your car all wet and all."

"It's okay. Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

I read his mind about the whole thing. That triggered a premonition.

**I know it was short. The next chapter contains the premonition.**


	6. Always Expect the Unexpected

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, as much as I wish I did.**_

Rage Beat

In a dimly lit room, I could see two figures in silhouette form. One was tall and the other around my height. I could hear sobbing and echoes of little calming murmurs.

The scene is depressing, and by this point I could see the two figures were me and Jasper. I was obviously older than I am now. I'd say about three years older.

I was crying against his chest. I wonder what about though. The murmuring was coming from him, but they didn't give any hints as to what was going on, for they only said things like "It'll be okay" and so on.

It flashed forward about a month and a half later and in the same dim room, Jasper and I stood with some other blonde man, who was a beautiful vampire as well, standing there with us. Jasper asked if I was ready and I nodded.

Teeth purged into my arm and I screamed; both in the vision and aloud. When I came back from the vision I could see eight people around me still in the car. I knew all except two.

"Are you okay?!" Jasper asked obviously slightly frantic.

"Hmmm? Oh, sure. I'll be fine…. Where am I? Oh! This is your place. Why am I here?"

"The other man." Edward said pointing to the man I recognized from my vision. "Carlisle" he stated simply.

"Your name, not where you're from, I suppose?" He nodded. "My name is Hei."

"Nice to meet you. This is my wife Esme." He pointed out the other unfamiliar person.

"Nice to meet you" Her soft, gentle voice flowed smoothly with a polite tone. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for your concern, but I've faced way worse."

"Most witches do." Carlisle stated as we headed inside.

"How do you know she's a witch?" Edward asked.

"All witches have a specific hint of a… 'fruity', if you will, scent added into their blood. The type of scent added varies between within families of witches. Hei, here, should be a direct descendant of Namiko Atkins. If you've done your studying, you'd know Namiko Atkins was one of the most powerful witches of all time; the most powerful being Hei's great-grandmother."

"Yes, Namiko was my mother." I said, slightly saddened. I loved my mother more than anything.

"And you look like her, very much." Carlisle complimented and I nodded him a thanks. She was a beautiful woman. "When did she die?"

"When I was five." I told him. "She died when the worst evil hired an illusionist and a very high level demon. The illusionist created the illusion that my sisters and I were in danger and she went to save 'us' and the demon caught her off guard and killed her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carlisle sympathized for me.

"It's not your fault, so it's all good. What really sucked is that after the incident my father couldn't take care of me so he had to give me up. So, I lived with my grandparents in France. Then, when I was ten, my grandmother died. So, around the U.S. I went." I smiled. "But, when my brother moved out, my father took me back and moved from Wales to here." I had a grin on my face.

"Wow, very eventful." Jasper commented.

"Yup."

"How'd you know we were vampires when you first saw us?" Edward asked.

"I've been in contact with some before, and werewolves, which I call puppies. Speaking of which…." I said.

"Three, two, one…" I counted down, and the doorbell rang. Within two seconds I heard both the door opening and then slamming shut.

"Ha ha! Is someone jealous that a puppy might get his girl!?" I said sarcastically while walking toward Edward and nudging him with my elbow.

_Shut up before I have to prepare a speech to explain to your father why you're no longer living…._

"Hey! That's mean!! You shouldn't think things like that, love. That could get you killed."

"You think you could actually kill me?" Edward questioned me like I was a manwoman.

"Positive" I simply stated. A notebook flying in the air suddenly exploded. "Yeah, that was me. Think I can't kill you now?"

"Never mind then…." He said nervously and went over to Bella and took her upstairs.

"I wasn't going to hurt her, Edwardo!!" I said. "…Hey! Who's gonna take me home??"

"Jasper." Edward called from upstairs.

Jasper looked up in surprise. "Hmm? Oh. Let me get some keys." He ran upstairs to get keys from Edward. Ten seconds later he came back. "Let's go" He said calmly and we walked out the door.

When we got outside, the 'puppy' was still there. I heard Jasper begin to make a noise similar to a growl and looked over at him. More like glare, actually. I put my hand on his arm to calm his nerves.

I heard something rustle and the werewolf looked to the noise and his face hardened. Another vampire. She jolted out of the bushes and stopped right in front of Jasper. "I thought I recognized your scent. I haven't seen you in a long time Jasper." The woman said in a thick Mexican accent. Now that I pointed that out, I feel racist. Anyways, her name was Maria. I stopped plundering her brain after I found that out. I completely canceled out her thoughts. I've become good at that over the years.

"What do you want, Maria?" Jasper said coldly.

"Why, to see you again, of course. Oh, look 'food'! She smells great!" She said, hungering for me. That isn't awkward at all.

"Pardon!?" I exclaimed coming back to attention. "I think not. I do not belong in the food category. If you don't watch it, the scavengers will be feeding on your carcass."

"I agree she's not food." Jasper said.

"Why would – when did you become a 'vegetarian vampire'?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. Leave." He said in a commanding tone. She didn't budge. "Now" he said.

Immediately she started for me. She stopped, but not out of her own free will. I froze time. I unfroze Jasper. "Let's go. I'm not allowed to kill her." I sprinted towards the car.

"You know she's going to follow your scent, right?" He said.

"Crapsack…" I said. "Looks like I'll have to cover my scent."

"How can you do that?"

"Like this." I spoke something in a foreign language that Jasper didn't know. "Smell me" I shoved my wrist in his face. "Can you smell me?"

"All I smell is perfume stuff."

"Good. By the way It's pomegranate, mon cherie."

"Okay. Let's go now."

I got into the car quickly. "Go!" He sped off.

"Aren't you going to unfreeze them?"

"They will once we're about a mile away." I informed him. "Crap… she's going to follow your scent. I'm dead for sure."

"What about your powers?"

"I can't use them on someone unless my 'bosses' tell me I can. And I can't use them on her."

"You always have the others and me."

"Thank you."

"She's catching up."

"Oh no, I just wish they would let me kill someone trying to kill me…."

"Can't you just disobey them because something is trying to kill you?"

"It doesn't matter. I would feel bad afterwards…."

"Why?"

"I have a very soft conscience. I can only make sarcastic remarks without feeling like a horrible person."

"Look," he pointed to Maria in the rearview mirror. "She's close; she's not going to give up."

"I know…."

**Please Review. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
